


Brought to Heel

by CheshireSparrowe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSparrowe/pseuds/CheshireSparrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has to keep Kylo under control somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought to Heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/gifts).



Hux didn’t flinch as the piece of debris was flung past his head, close enough to feel it pass, but of course no closer than that. This wasn’t the first time Ren had pulled a similar stunt during one of his tantrums, but the last time one actually _connected_ had long since passed.

The air stank of hot metal, and the sound of crackling electricity came from yet more destroyed pieces of equipment. The only other sound was the steady tap-tap of his shoes as he strode into the room. Ren was still, facing the mutilated wall, but there was no doubt that he knew who had entered. If it had been anyone else, they would no doubt be making their way to the infirmary like the unfortunate trooper that had been in the room when it started. Most likely not under their own power.

He didn’t bother to ask what had caused this latest fit. He would find out soon enough, whether it was through Ren himself or someone else. For now he was simply focused on keeping him from causing any more damage. He seemed to have calmed down for the moment, but Kylo’s moods were wildly unpredictable. It took very little to cause violent outbursts, and had Snoke not deemed him necessary, he would have found some way to dispose of him long ago. A powerful soldier that you can’t control is more of a liability than an asset in the long run.

Luckily, Hux had found a way to exercise at least _some_ control.

“Ren.”

The hand holding the lightsaber trembled for a moment, finger hovering over the button, and despite himself Hux felt his pulse increase just a little. Trying to tame Ren was like taming a wild animal, one never really _knew_ that they had succeeded.

But like with an animal, showing fear, a moment’s hesitation, was dangerous. So he continued to step forward, only stopping when he was a few feet behind the dark-clad man. He kept his mind focused on the task, and his eyes bored holes into the back of the helmet. He would give no quarter that the man might be able to use. No matter how many times he did this, he knew he could not afford to relax.

“Turn around.”

Nothing except a tightening in his posture.

“Turn. Around.” There was ice in his voice, the command absolute.

Slowly, Kylo turned, and Hux kept his glare focused. It was impossible to know, yet, what expression lay beneath that mask. Was it anger, still? Or something more vulnerable?

“Take it off.”

There was a long moment of tension, but Hux’s gaze never wandered, staring the man down until he complied. Just as slowly as he had turned, he lifted his hands up to the mask. Once it was taken off, Hux could finally see the emotional turmoil that was Ren’s expression. Anger, that was the most obvious, and few ever saw beyond it. But there was hurt there as well, confusion, despair, defiance.

Others might have pitied this conflicted creature, but Hux cared only enough to use it to his advantage.

Kylo was the first to look away, dropping his gaze to the side, and Hux allowed a mental sigh of relief. Whatever the reason, it seemed that Ren wasn’t in the mood for one of their more intense clashes of will. Perhaps he had exhausted himself with his antics, or perhaps part of him wanted what was coming. Either way, it made things easier.

Hux remained silent for a few moments, staring him down until there was a subtle but unmistakable squirm, before turning on his heel. He strode to the door and locked it with a deliberate motion. It wouldn’t do to be interrupted. Even if he might have control over Ren in private, he didn’t doubt the man’s violent tendencies would strike him down in a moment if they were discovered.

When he turned back he saw that Ren had placed the lightsaber back in its position in his belt, and felt another small knot of tension fade. He still wouldn’t let down his guard, of course, but it was still a relief to see that thing out of his hand. The proof of the damage it could do was all around him, after all.

He strode back over, still keeping his eyes locked on Ren’s face. Kylo continued to evade his gaze, and his body language was tense, but already seemed resigned. He thought for a moment longer, standing in front of him in silence, before deciding there wasn’t any reason to waste any more time.

“On your knees.”

Kylo grimaced for a moment, and Hux could see the twitch of his hands as he struggled with himself. But the hesitation was shorter now, and his movements a little swifter as he lowered himself to his knees. His face was turned away, glaring a hole in the floor, unwilling, but not fighting.

Hux moved one gloved hand to catch Ren’s chin, firmly pulling his face around to face forward. His eyes were still averted, but that hardly mattered. His mouth, after all, _exactly_ where it needed to be. A rare smirk crossed his lips, but it was lacking any hint of warmth. Seeing Ren like this, considering all of the frustration he had and continued to put him through, always sent a deep well of satisfaction through him.

His free hand moved down to start unbuttoning his pants, while his still-gloved thumb stroked along the bottom of Ren’s lip. It quivered beneath the touch, and Hux barked a short, cruel laugh. Colour rose to Ren’s cheeks, but Hux didn’t give him a chance to react. Instead he pushed his thumb forward, slipping the digit between Ren’s lips.

It took a little force to convince Ren to open his mouth, and he pushed his thumb in further to make sure he didn’t try to close it again. He used his grip to pull Ren in closer as he pulled himself free of his underwear. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but the expression on the man’s face was certainly helping to fix that.

He stopped pulling once Ren’s lips were all but touching his cock. He could easily have forced him onto it, of course, but getting him to do it himself was ultimately more satisfying.

Kylo’s face twisted into another grimace, but an insistent tug reminded him of who was in charge. Reluctantly, he closed the distance, wrapping his lips around the hardening flesh. He had no real skill, and obviously lacked the desire to make it pleasurable, but it didn’t matter. Hux got more pleasure in forcing the wild man into the act than the act itself gave him anyway.

He slipped his hand away from Ren’s face, moving it instead to the back of his head. He twisted his fingers into the man’s hair, pushing him further down. They’d done this plenty of times now, and though Kylo was never going to get amazing at it, he’d learned enough to do this. He felt the man try to recoil as his cock pressed against the back of his throat, but he didn’t let up the pressure. His patience had been worn thin by finding yet more destruction caused by the man beneath him, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make him pay for it somehow.

There was a brief moment where he wondered if Ren wasn’t going to be able to do it this quickly, but then he felt the man swallow, and his cock slipped into the tightness of his throat. It was much better than the weak effort Ren had been giving before, and the obvious discomfort on his face only made it more pleasurable.

He used his grip on Ren’s hair to push him all the way down, then pulled him back. He was quick to build up a rhythm, only letting up enough to let Ren catch snatches of breath. He kept going this, fucking Ren’s mouth onto his cock, until he felt his orgasm building.

It wouldn’t do to end it so soon, so he let go of Ren’s hair, letting him pull back. He watched him as he coughed and panted, trying to right himself after the invasion in his throat. He gave him a few moments, until the coughing had passed, then moved again.

Ren was rather conveniently resting on his hands and knees, which made it easy to lift his foot and place it between the man’s shoulder blades. He pushed down, forcing the front half of Ren’s body against the floor.

“Stay down.”

He left his foot there for a moment to emphasise the point, then pulled away. He strode purposefully around him, stopping behind him and waiting, wondering if Ren would break the order. He was satisfied when all that resulted was another uncomfortable squirm.

He moved to kneel behind him, lifting the fabric of Ren’s clothing out of the way. The untidy mess of his hair was hiding his expression, but Hux no longer cared about that. His body was making certain demands that were hard to ignore.

He wouldn’t let them win before he’d taken what he wanted, though. And what he wanted was to see Ren broken and sobbing.

He lifted a gloved hand to his mouth, wetting a finger with his saliva. It wasn’t to make it more comfortable for Ren, of course, simply to make the job easier.

He tugged Ren’s pants down with his other hand, exposing him roughly. The man tensed even further under Hux’s ministrations, but that too was ignored. He gave no warning as he moved his finger to Ren’s entrance, pressing lightly only for a moment before pushing forward, entering him.

The noise he made was almost imperceptible, but it was there, and Hux could feel his body tightening around the digit. He gave another cold smirk and began to search for that sweet spot, planning to wield the man’s pleasure like a weapon.

He had to watch carefully, but he could tell when he found it. It was clear in the way some of his body relaxed, and others tensed even further. He began to rub against it diligently, unrelentingly. Ren’s body reacted despite his efforts to suppress it, and with no reprieve it wasn’t long before his body was trembling.

Hux knew Ren would be too proud to touch himself, so the stimulation that could have ended this ‘torture’ quickly never came.

The man was panting by the time he finally came, and he jerked forward as if the act surprised him. All that came from his lips was a strangled gasp, really not good enough to satisfy, but Hux had plans to wring more from him.

He moved quickly, slipping his finger free and spitting directly onto the man’s entrance. It wouldn’t do much, but it would be better than nothing. A shame he hadn’t been more prepared, but it was something to think about for next time.

He gripped Ren’s hips tightly, lest he try to make some escape once he realized what was about to happen. He rut himself once against the man’s backside, his need pushed almost past the point of breaking with what he’d already done to the man. Then he took hold of his length and, with no small amount of effort, began to force himself into the man below him.

Ren uttered a sound that was half-way between a grunt and a growl, trying to pull away from the invasion, but Hux was relentless. He pulled him back, impaling the man on his cock, and didn’t stop until he was pushed in to the hilt. He knew the man would still be overstimulated from his orgasm, and the sensations, both pain and some lingering pleasure, would be amplified to the point of near agony.

Just how he wanted it.

He took only a moment to adjust himself to the nearly overwhelming tightness, before he began to pull back. The friction was uncomfortable, but he was close enough to his own release that he knew he would be finished before it became unbearable. For _him_ at least.

He pushed roughly back in, leaning forward to grip Ren by the hair. He pulled him up just enough so that he would be able to press his mouth to the man’s ear, to make sure he heard and felt every hot breath as he used him. To make sure he _knew_ his place in this moment.

His thrusts built up quickly, and the sound and feeling of Ren struggling weakly beneath him only fuelled his movements. He pounded into the man without mercy, and it wasn’t long before he reached his own completion.

He pushed deep inside the man, staying lodged there until he was sure he was finished. He wanted the man to be stuck with the feeling of his seed inside him. He gave one last, teasing thrust before pulling slowly out of him.

He stood, staring down at the sight of Ren beneath him, still hiding his face from view, and gave one last smirk as he pulled his pants back into place.

“I suggest you clean yourself up before anyone else arrives.”

He turned, returning his face to its usual mask, and left.


End file.
